


Hope

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: Powerswap AU [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, Easter, Flirting, Fluff, Hope Week 2020, Jack St North, Kozmotis - Freeform, M/M, Powerswap AU, Probably bad flirting, The Easter Bunny, it's fine, possibly bad flirting, rotgHopeWeek, standard tags for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Jack just wants to help paint eggs and spend some time with Koz.motis.Whatever, he gets it.Can't be that hard, right?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: Powerswap AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705012
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Hope Week hosts for doing this!!!
> 
> And thanks to Kamuiwithfangs for the art!!! <3

“I swear to Mim, North, if you trample on my flowers, I will destroy you.”

Jack laughed, but did try harder to keep his booted feet only where bare dirt was, and no grass, or  _ flowers.  _

“Relax, Koz. I’m not here to start a fight.”

“My name is Koz _ motis,”  _ the Easter Bunny insisted from where he was bent over a river of colorless eggs, “and you always say that, yet we always fight.”

“That’s because of how high-strung you are, not because I’m starting a fight.”

Kozmotis rolled his eyes and stood to face Jack. His long, black ears twitched with irritation and Jack schooled his face not to laugh about it. “You are starting a fight just by being here.  _ Why  _ are you here?”

Jack casually looped his red and white striped cane over one shoulder and shrugged. “Came to see if I could help. Easter’s this week, right? And you’re working with  _ perishables.”  _

Jack tried not to be too mocking with his tone, but it was hard. Kozmotis brought up the perishables thing at least once a week and immediately defaulted to it in every and all arguments about their respective holidays and whose prep was harder. It was only right that Jack be the one to bring it up first, this time.

Kozmotis was glaring at him so hard that Jack worried he might pop a blood vessel. 

Apparently he hadn’t been un-mocking enough. 

“How could you possibly help?” Kozmotis asked with a dismissive wave. He turned away to examine the mess of little blue bell flowers that were spritzing the eggs with a rainbow of pastel colors. “There are no hammers or saws involved in this.”

“I can be delicate!” Jack protested. “Have you  _ seen  _ some of my hammers?”

“Yes, yes,” Kozmotis interrupted, “Very tiny.”

“I can paint,” Jack defended, carefully trailing Kozmotis as he moved seamlessly between groups of eggs with legs. It was unfair, really. Jack practically had to dance to keep his boots from cracking any of them, but the hem of Kozmotis’ flowing robe didn’t catch on a single leaf, much less any of the stumbling eggs. “I paint all the time!”

Kozmotis turned and Jack nearly ran right into him. “With pastels?” he challenged.

“Sometimes,” Jack stood tall, but ruined it by shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Jack St. North just didn’t do good posture, alright? “You would not believe the number of pink and purple toys in the workshop.”

Kozmotis scoffed, but continued on his way. “I’m sure I would, actually. Fine. Grab a brush. If you insist on being here, then show me what you can do.”

Jack just barely managed to keep his celebration to nothing but a silent fist pump behind Koz’s back. It was an excuse to hang around the Warren and he was not going to let it go to waste. “You’ll see. I’m  _ great  _ with a brush.”

Six hours later and Jack might have been coming to absolutely hate brushes.

It wasn’t the brushes’ fault. It was the eggs. He had made at least two dozen in a similar style to Koz before he discovered the bright, almost neon orange hidden behind yet another shade of pink and that had been exciting for maybe forty minutes and then Jack had begun working on increasingly complicated mandala patterns just to do something unique and now he was straight up painting an egg with fire because he suddenly missed little toy fire trucks with a passion. 

“That’s not very Easter.”

“I know!” Jack whined. He let the little egg run away as he threw himself haphazardly across two stone mounds. How had he even made it this long? In the workshop he could change projects every five seconds if he wanted. Painting the same thing for  _ six hours?  _ It was a record time for Jack and focus. It was too much. He needed a break. He just hoped Kozmotis didn’t decide this meant he wasn’t cut out for… well.  _ Him.  _ “But hey, not every kid likes baby chicks, yanno? Maybe a burgeoning pyrotechnic will find that egg and be absolutely  _ inspired!”  _

“I appreciate the  _ hope,”  _ Kozmotis said as he rounded the stone to stare down at Jack, “but I have a brand, North, and fire isn’t part of it.”

“It could be!” Jack sat up quickly. “Easter bonfires? Easter fireworks?”

“Wonder is  _ your  _ department, North. Pretty lights are  _ your  _ thing.”

Jack sighed as he stood. “But Easter lights could be so pretty…”

“Does this mean you’re finally going to leave?” Kozmotis asked. “I have to admit, North, I’m impressed you made it this long.” 

“Yeah, I probably should.” Jack didn’t like to admit defeat, but he was dying inside and Kozmotis wasn’t really talking to him, anyway. He could come back tomorrow and do a little more, maybe. Pace it out. Make a whole courtship of it, or something. Speaking of, “But first, I made you something.”

“Is it an egg?” Kozmotis’ voice wasn’t deadpan but his face sure was.

“It is an egg,” Jack confirmed, “but it’s a special egg.” He dug into his hoodie pocket and pressed the tiny thing into Kozmotis’ outstretched palm, then rested his chin eagerly on his staff to await his reaction. 

It was a little green, pink, and gray egg, painted to resemble the baby nested inside a traditional set of matryoshka dolls. 

Jack was extra careful to make it look  _ extra  _ hopeful.

The glare was back. But so was a fierce red flush on each of Kozmotis’ cheeks. 

That could be anger, or that could be…

“I hate you so much.”

“Why?” Jack asked. Also, he didn’t believe that for a second. They had seen each other in battle, and hate looked a whole lot different in Kozmotis’ eyes. “You don’t like it?”

In one swift move, Kozmotis crushed the egg in his grasp.

Jack’s eyes went so wide he felt them ache. “Don’t you need that?! Easter is in, like, three days!”

“As if I could have hidden that egg, anyway.” Kozmotis turned swiftly and began to walk away. “Weren’t you leaving?”

The Easter Bunny had  _ no chill.  _ Jack leapt after him and almost ran into some eggs in his rush. “I’m coming back. You can’t get rid of me that easy, Koz. You’ll see. Tomorrow’s eggs will be  _ brilliant!”  _

Kozmotis spun on his heel once again. This time, Jack found himself nearly pressed against the other man by the time he managed to stop. “Weren’t you  _ leaving?”  _

This close, it was easy to see. The glare was hot, but that blush was hotter. Kozmotis was  _ embarrassed.  _ Because Jack had given him a  _ gift.  _

That just meant that tomorrow, Jack would bring him flowers. 

“Alright, yeah,” Jack conceded. It had taken him a very long time to figure out, but Jack now knew when to retreat. He had won some ground. He could win more tomorrow. It was a  _ courtship,  _ now. “See you later, Koz!”

It was hard to hear over the swirling wind of Jack’s snowglobe, but that was good because Jack could use it as an excuse to pretend he hadn’t heard Koz yell after him, “It’s  _ Kozmotis!”  _


	2. Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Hope Week hosts eventhoughthisissolatenowI'msosorry

“So, how do you feel about the phrase, ‘If you want to bake a cake, you have to crack some eggs’?”

Koz gave Jack the most unimpressed stare he had ever seen.

Which was kind of impressive, because Jack  _ un _ impressed a lot of people, actually. He had a sort of running tally of people who were unimpressed by him at any given time, and the list was fairly long.

“I’m sorry,” Koz finally said, “are you trying to imply that I might be on a crusade to ‘save the eggs,’ or something?”

Jack thought about it for a grand total of three seconds. “I guess not. I just thought you were, I dunno, fond of them or something?”

Koz sighed like the weight of all the world’s problems were on his shoulders. Or like Jack St. North was sitting at his tea table, talking nonsense. “I don’t have a problem with eggs being eaten, North. What did you think I thought happened to all of the eggs I hide on Easter? Cracking is just what happens to eggs.”

“But what about, like…” Jack was sure there might be a reason why Koz wouldn’t want to see eggs cracked, but he sure as hell was struggling to think of what it might be, right now. “Baby chicks? And things.”

_ And things.  _ Jack could see the judgement in Koz’s eyes, but he didn’t comment on it. “You might notice that the first thing a baby chick does upon  _ hatching  _ is crack the egg around it.”

...Jack had never thought this hard about eggs, before. He couldn’t be blamed, right? It wasn’t his holiday! Surely, if Jack asked Koz this many questions about toy trucks and bubble wands, there’d be a lack of understanding in the other direction, too, right?

Mm.

Jack was not confident enough in that thought to test it.

“So I take it that means you’re a fan of cake, then?” he asked instead.

Koz rubbed at his temples, and Jack really didn’t understand what about his question was that irritating. “Your logic is flawed.” Oh. “Just because I don’t mind eggs being eaten doesn’t mean I like cake.” Well, when you say it like  _ that.  _ “But yes, I have been known to enjoy a pastry or two.” Why couldn’t he have just started with that?

Jack got the feeling that Koz was being difficult like this on purpose. ‘Playing hard to get’ was an oversimplification, but if Jack had to give a name to it… 

“So what kind of cake do you like?”

Koz rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. “I don’t need you bringing me sweets, North.”

Jack glanced at the open box of chocolates sitting innocuously in the middle of the tea service. Koz had sure  _ seemed  _ to like them, when Jack coaxed him into trying one. 

“Maybe that’s not why I’m asking.”

Koz gave him a look. “That’s definitely why you’re asking.”

Jack sucked at lying. He threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, okay. But why  _ shouldn’t  _ I bring you cake, If you like it?”

Koz turned the tables on him. “The real question is, why  _ should  _ you bring me anything?”

And there it was, the crux of the issue. Jack gave Koz kudos for being subtle about dragging it out into the open, but Jack wasn’t going to side step or back down. If they were talking about this, then they were talking about this.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“It is,” Koz agreed, “and it’s tiresome. What do you want from me, Jack?”

_ A chance,  _ was the first thought to come to mind. He didn’t think that balloon would float, though. Koz wasn’t fanciful like Jack. He was down to earth, and Jack admired that about him, but it also made conversation something of an acrobatic feat.

“To get to know you,” he settled on. “To spend time with you. I like you!” Jack said, “And I want you to like me, too.”

Koz didn’t reply immediately, but Jack didn’t let that get him down. His expression was caught between emotions, his lips twitching at the edges and his brow furrowing and smoothing in time. He settled on something close to blank, and oddly, Jack considered that a good sign, before Koz stood from the table and walked some feet away.

Jack followed, but stood a respectful distance back. He was pushy by nature, sure, but Koz deserved his space. Besides, Jack got the feeling that if he let the dice settle, the odds would land in his favor. He just had to wait. 

“I think your words are too flippant for what you mean,” Koz eventually said. The Warren made a good go at silence, but never quite made it. The rustling of leaves and the patter of tiny feet meant it only ever managed quiet. Still, Koz’s voice cut through like no other sounds existed. “You’re making it sound simpler than it really is.”

“Love is never simple,” Jack shrugged, “no matter what level you’re at.” Koz wasn’t really looking at him, though. Jack could see his profile and his eyes were focused intently on the grass. He chanced taking a step around the side, putting himself better in Koz’s line of sight. “How complex it can get isn’t really the point though, is it? I want to be with you, and that part  _ is  _ very simple.”

He could see that answer wasn’t satisfactory. Jack didn’t know what else to say. He had a whole basketful of talents, but mind reading wasn’t one of them, and Koz and Jack didn’t think anything alike so there was almost a literal zero chance that he could guess. 

So he just took another step.

Koz’s head snapped up at the movement, and his eyes tracked Jack as he approached. The whole thing shouted distrust, except for the uncertain turn of his lips. The sound of heavy stone grinding against hard dirt drifted over from somewhere, and Koz’s voice was almost as soft when he spoke. "Why do you want this, North?"

It was frustrating, trying to put words to all of his feelings. Jack knew what he wanted and the why didn’t usually matter. Or the why was obvious. Jack kind of thought the why was obvious, here. 

"Honestly,” he said, leaning heavily on his cane under the weight of this conversation, “because I wonder what we could be. And I'm not really in the business of  _ not  _ giving things a try.” Jack gestured grandly at himself, head to toe, and all the toy-making, joy-bringing, havoc-inducing spirit in between. “Experimentation is practically in the job description."

Jack didn’t think Koz would like that answer either, but he softened as Jack explained himself and stayed that way when quiet crept back in. Eventually, he snorted a little laugh. “You  _ wonder.”  _

That seemed like a really good sign, so Jack grinned, unabashed. He tilted his cane forward and leaned closer into Koz’s space. “And I  _ hope.”  _

Koz rolled his eyes. “Flattery doesn’t work on me, North.”

“Yes, it does.”

“Alright, it does,” Koz sighed. “That doesn’t mean I’ll let you abuse it. But I might let you…” He paused, putting his thoughts together, leaving Jack to simmer in his anticipation. That uncertain look was back and Jack barely knew what to do with himself. “...Try.”

Jack’s smile was out of control but he couldn’t pay it any mind because, “Really?”

“Stop looking at me like Christmas came early or I’ll take it back,” Koz threatened.

But Jack was too happy; he laughed. “If Christmas were early I’d look  _ way  _ different than this, trust me.”

“I do.” And that admission was too solemn for Jack to brazen over. Koz really meant it. “I believe you’re being honest. I believe you’re not playing games.”

The words were sweet to Jack’s ears. He’d spent so long trying to show Koz exactly that; it was nice to know his effort had meant something. 

“You’ll know when I’m playing,” Jack assured. He chanced his luck and reached to take Koz’s hand, to press his lips to dark knuckles. “Or at least, you’ll learn to know, as you get to know  _ me.”  _

Koz’s expression didn’t change, but his grip tightened on Jack’s hand. “You seem like an open book.”

Jack’s grin showed all his teeth. “Sure, but have you read every page?”

Koz snorted. “You got me,” but he stepped closer and tugged their hands back toward his table. “Shall we finish our tea, then?”

“Sure,” Jack said, all smiles, “I’d love to finish our date.”

Koz sighed.

But he was smiling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Hi guys! I just wanted to take this opportunity to mention that there is an RotG discord by the name rotg is love, rotg is life with links on disboard and tumblr and we'd love to have you if you'd like to chat with us. <3


End file.
